It's Only Forever
by Foodie
Summary: What if Jareth from Labyrinth had really been from the world of Harry Potter? How did he get to the Labyrinth? Explore that idea in this piece. HP/Labyrinth crossover. Please read and review!


This piece is dedicated to my friend ElfFlame. This was her idea originally, but due to time constraints, she was unable to write it. I found the idea so intriguing that I got her permission to write it for her. It's a Harry Potter/Labyrinth crossover of sorts. As always, I own none of this. The title is taken from the movie Labyrinth, and the Malfoy family and world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

8 July, 175-

--, Wiltshire

My Dearest Miss DuBoise,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and spirits. I trust you are enjoying your holidays. There are still several weeks until we shall be reunited at Hogwarts. I look forward to sharing a carriage with you when we depart from London on the First of September. The number of days seem to grow longer, not shorter, when I think of seeing you next. Would that today was the thirty-first of August!

This year I shall be entering my final year at Hogwarts. I have been doing much research and giving great consideration to my profession once I leave. I have written to Gringotts bank for a job. I have always found goblins to be quite fascinating, and wealth to be even more so. It would be a prestigious career, and one sure to be rather lucrative. One day I will be able to leave my son a good inheritance.

It shall bring me great cheer if you would reply to this letter. I do miss being in your presence. Please send your reply back with the owl this is sent with. He is sure to wait for you.

I remain your true friend,

Jareth Malfoy

Caryn duBoise sat by the open window of her bedroom and read the letter from Jareth. She sighed as she realized how sad and lonely he was without her. She thrilled at the thought of having caught his affections. Jareth Malfoy's family was one of the most prestigious families in all of Britain, and it was rumoured that his eldest brother, Aurelius, was to one day inherit no less than ten thousand pounds per annum! But he was married, so there was no hope there. There was something so endearing about Jareth, though, that the idea of a marriage to him was very appealing.

Caryn quickly ran to her writing desk, and hastily wrote out a response to him. All the time, the white and brown owl that had delivered the note, stared with its wide eyes after her. It only took a few minutes to finish the letter, and all too soon, the owl had set off for its return journey home.

The owl soared happily, allowing the gusts of wind to carry him further on. The tightly folded letter clutched in his talon made his heart soar much higher than he ever could.

The window to his rooms in Malfoy Manor had been left open, and he easily flew right through it when he arrived home. He dropped the letter on his bed and flew around his room a few times before transforming back into his human body.

Jareth stretched his arms when he'd once again returned to his body. Flying always left him exhausted, but he loved it anyway. When he'd regained his energy, he turned and reached for the letter on his bed. The only problem was, somebody was already reading it…

Sylvanus Malfoy stood at the foot of his son's bed, reading the letter from Caryn. When he'd finished, he tore it up and threw it on the floor. "I see you are still carrying on with that Mudblood girl," he growled. "I expressly forbade you to have anything to do with her. Malfoys do not associate with such trash."

Jareth's heart pounded as he saw the pieces of the letter fluttering down to the floor. "Miss duBoise's family is very prominent in their society, father. She receives the highest marks in the entire school and is a prefect for Ravenclaw house." This was an argument he and his father had had several times over the past couple of years, but his father would never see reason. His hatred of Muggleborns always clouded his judgment. Caryn would be a good match. Her family was moderately wealthy, and Jareth would receive a fair amount of money from her dowry.

Sylvanus fumed silently for a minute. He seemed to be debating something. "Your rebelliousness must be stopped," he finally snapped. "I will not have a son of mine marry a Mudblood and sully the family line. It _will_ remain pure. I will see her dead before I let the name of Malfoy be tarnished."

Jareth tried to remain calm. He knew his father always made good on his threats. There wasn't much he'd be able to do if Sylvanus decided to do that. He thought quickly about his options. There wouldn't be any place in the world, either Muggle or Magical, that he and Caryn could hide from his father. But where could they go? How would he be able to provide for her? He thought about his career at Gringotts. The goblins that ran the bank knew how to keep things hidden and safe. Maybe they could help.

He quickly looked around his room, deciding whether or not to take a few prized possessions with him. He tried to shut his mind from his father's prying, but he feared that too much had slipped past. "I cannot allow you to do that, father," he hissed while grabbing his wand from his robes and pointing it at Sylvanus. "Crucio!" With that, his father bent over in pain, falling to the ground after a minute. Jareth took that moment to transform back into his owl form and flew out the window, all thoughts of possessions abandoned except for the one he cared for the most. He made his way back to Caryn's home as quickly as possible.

Several hours later, Jareth and Caryn were standing in front of the head goblin's desk at Gringotts. "I had hoped, that since I was to be in your employ in a year's time, that I could ask a favour of you," Jareth said quietly, looking over his shoulder to make sure he wouldn't be overheard. He quickly explained his predicament to the goblin.

The goblin was silent for a moment, thinking it over. "But you are not yet in my employ, Mr. Malfoy," he said slowly. "Why should I help you? You take far too much for granted."

Jareth had known this was going to happen and had come prepared. He pulled out a small drawstring bag from his robes and set it on the desk. "Will this suffice?"

The goblin opened the bag and counted the galleons inside. He pocketed them and nodded his head. "It shall."

He stood up from the desk and beckoned to them to follow him. He walked to a corridor that was full of small locked drawers on either side. They went all the way up to the ceiling. The goblin took a key from his pocket and used it to open one of the drawers near the bottom. In it was what appeared to be a small red book. On the front were the words "The Labyrinth".

"You can enter the pages of this book, and nobody will be able to harm you," the goblin said. "Your father won't be able to reach you here."

Jareth looked at the book. Every book he'd ever read had been like its own world. It would be good to live in another world, away from Sylvanus. He didn't have many options, or much time. He looked at Caryn. "What do you think?" he asked.

Caryn bit her lip and frowned. "I want to be with you, wherever you go," she replied. "I will miss my family terribly, but if your father truly is as you say, I have no other choice." She glanced down at the goblin. "What sort of story is this book?"

"Merely a fairy tale, I assure you," he replied.

Jareth eyed the goblin carefully for a moment before nodding his head. He took one of Caryn's hands in his, and kissed it reassuringly. "It will be all right," he said before turning to the goblin. "We are ready."

The goblin took the book and opened it to the first page. He began to chant words in a language Jareth couldn't understand. The world around him began to fade to a misty white, and he was overwhelmed with the sensation of vertigo. The white nothingness faded to black, and Jareth knew no more.

When it was over, the goblin closed the book and grinned. He walked back to his desk, and handed it to the man now sitting in front of it.

"I take it it's done?" Sylvanus Malfoy asked casually as he slipped the book into the front pocket of his robes.

"It was a success," the goblin replied.

"And the…enhancements I requested?"

"Easily done. The lovely Miss duBoise will as we speak, be enjoying her new life as a junk lady, and your son will spend an eternity of not being able to transform her back, or escape the pages of the book. He will be suffering this very moment."

Sylvanus smiled slowly. "Thank you," he said before standing up. He took a small leather sack of galleons and set it on the desk. "I appreciate your assistance. Good day to you."

With that, he turned and walked out of the bank. He made his way to the Leaky Cauldron for a celebratory glass of Firewhisky. He would worry about what to tell his wife later.


End file.
